


Comfort

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Random scenes, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: Jennifer seeks comfort where she can find it.Two brief scenes that follow after the events of my story "Restoration"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: These are scenes that popped into my head but have no real point so I didn't try to flesh them into chapters. Consider them cutting room floor material. They follow "Restoration" so if you haven't read that, go do that first. As always, feedback is appreciated.

Set after the final chapter of "[Restoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661145)"

 

           

            She wakes, body trembling. Heart hammering in her ears, drowning out the world. The skin under her chest, along her spine are slick with sweat. The nightgown she wore clinging uncomfortably. Beside her, the man in her bed stirs. A heavy hand grasps her hip, squeezing gently.

 

“You alright?” His voice is as heavy as his hand and she weighs the balance between.

 

“Too many memories.” She whispers, “Bad outweighs the good.”

 

            Her head feels throbby, a mild ache behind her eyebrows, and she touches her forehead with a sigh. The choir of voices that usually whisper are too far to hear right now. She’s grateful.

 

“Jennifer.”

 

            The way Deacon says her name makes her ache in a new way. She hums in question, watching him push up off the mattress into a sitting position. His chest is bare, all muscle and scars. When she touches the scar tissue, she knows each origin. Knows the pain inflicted. Knows what remains. Though there is no mark above the space housing his heart, she can see it as well as she does the rest of his scars. It’s been mangled and healed and mangled and healed. Over again, in a vicious cycle. It has left his heart with a constant bruise and an ache that never ebbs.

 

“What can I do?”

 

            He’s a murderer, a self-proclaimed asshole. A proven asshole. Honest about all that he is; never hiding his faults. He’s a bad man who happens to treat her better than anyone ever had.  He cares. That bruised heart of his shows compassion; his first question is how he can help her.  She has ideas.

 

 “Bring me more good.”

 

            He reaches for her and she goes to him, molding her body against his.  His lips find hers first in a slow kiss that makes her blood sing. No one has ever kissed her like this. He’s awakened her like the sun; bright and hot. She responds in kind, hands moving across his battered skin, losing herself in the comfort of his body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

            Jennifer woke alone in her bed, cold despite the covers pulled to her chin. She abandons the soft nest, dressing quickly, searching for a source of comfort. She finds Cassie reading over a file on the couch, the only other soul in the penthouse.

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“They’re tracking down a lead.” Cassie puts the file down and eyes Jennifer in such a way she feels like she’s under a microscope, “How are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for a while.”

 

Jennifer shrugs. “Cold. I was hoping to find Deacon. That man is like a furnace.”

 

            A small smile touches Cassie’s lips and there’s a knowing look to her eyes but she doesn’t comment on the topic. Jennifer sighs, the cold feeling is still aching her bones and her head is muddled.

 

“Can I cuddle you instead?” She asks, cautiously hopeful.

 

            Cassie laughs quietly and Jennifer is struck by the sound. Jennifer hasn’t ever heard her laugh and it’s a shame. It’s beautiful, which is no surprise really, Cassie is beautiful in every sense of the word. Cassie opens her arms and Jennifer doesn’t waste a second burrowing into them. It takes a minute of wiggling and readjusting but they find a comfortable position and settle in. Cassie tugs down the decorative quilt on the back of the couch and covers them up.

 

“Toasty.” Jennifer murmurs, as she listens to the steady drum of Cassie’s heart.

 

“Glad I can help…it’s been a long time since I felt useful.” Cassie says softly.

 

“Um. You’re practically Wonder Woman. Plenty useful.”

 

“Jennifer.” Cassie draws out her name with an annoyed sigh.

 

“Shut up.” Jennifer warns quickly, “You’re my friend. I’m allowed to give you titles.”

 

            Jennifer is genuinely surprised when Cassie doesn’t argue. She gives her a light squeeze.

 

“Are _you_ okay?”

 

Cassie shakes her head. “I haven’t been for a long time.”

 

Jennifer closes her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. We all have a fair share of blame.” She strokes Jennifer’s hair, “Just rest.”

 

            Jennifer purrs a little at the feeling. The gentle repetition of Cassie’s hand through her hair is as soothing as listening to her heart. The soft _lub-dub_ gently guides her into the darkness.

 

            The peacefulness of her sleep is interrupted by voices. Thankfully, they’re not the ones in her head. The others have returned. But she has no plans on leaving the warmth of Cassie’s arms, not until it’s necessary.


End file.
